Axel and Demyx's Behind the scenes
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: Axel and Demyx show you stuff you missed! !WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS! T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own much!

Axel:Hello you all know me as Axel

Demyx: And I'm Demyx

Axel: Yeah he just follows me everywhere, playing that sitar and making water go everywhere!

Demyx: (playing sitar)

Axel: (Grabs it and throws it)

Demyx: (Starts crying)

Axel: Oh shut up! Anyway were going to take a closer look at KINGDOM HEARTS II!

Demyx: Sweetness!

Part 1

ORGANIZATION XIII Auditons!

Axel: These are some Deleted sceens we are going to show you what you missed!

Demyx: Note some sceans may shock, disturb or contain possible "SPOILERS"!

Axel: So it was supposed to be Sora would say to some ORGANIZATION XIII Members how did you get into the orginization!

Demyx: And then a cutscean would appear.

Axel: Here are some of the cutsceans!

Demyx

( Xemnes, Saix and Xaldin sitting at a judging table)

Xemnes: So what makes you think you can into the organization?

Demyx: I can make water appear and disapear! ( Goes to a sink and turns on the water and then turns the water off)

(Crickets chirp and a baby cries)

Demyx: I did good!

Axel: Whatever.

Next

Xigbar

Xemnes: So what makes you think that you can get into the orginization?

Xigbar: Well I'll shoot each and everyone of you in the if I don't!

All three judges: (Gulp)

Next

Luxord

Xemnes: What makes you think that you can get into the organization?

Luxord: Because I'll offer free poker lessons!

Saix: Sweet!

Xaldin: You don't know how to play poker!

Saix: I know how to play!

Xaldin: What a two pair?

Saix: What's a what?

Demyx: So how did you get in Axel

Axel: I'm not telling!

Next

Axel

Xemnes: What makes you think that you can get into the organization?

Axel: I don't know! Because I want to!

Xemnes: Okay!

Axel: How did you get that footage!

Demyx: It was in your pocket!

Axel: Oh!

Demyx: So what else are we going to talk about?

Axel: How about the free food we got! We had no problems with that!

Flashback

Axel: You call these bagels!

Some guy: Yeah what do you call them!

Axel: I call these (Bleep)!

End Flashback

Demyx: That was a complaint right there!

Axel: No it wasn't!

Demyx: Yes it was!

Axel: NO IT WASN'T YOU (bleep)

END of chap 1


	2. Bagels

Disclaimer:Don't own much!

Some guy: We left off with in Axel and Demyx room and Axel just said... Hold on ( To some other person) Can I say (Bleep) in this fan fiction No? Anyway axel just said!

Axel: No it wasn't you (Bleep)

Demyx: I am shocked! That to think you would say (Bleep)!

Axel: (Bleep) you!

Demyx: (Jaw Drops)

Axel: Anyway let us talk about the

Cast party

Axel: Well after the game was finished we had a cast party!

Demyx: No we didn't they just said (Bleep) you bastards and get out until the possible KH3 comes out!

Axel: Oh yeah! Alright let's talk about!

DISNEY VILLANS

Axel: Like me no Disney villan had a complaint about the food!

Flashback

Hades: You call the bagels?

Some guy: Yeah what do you call them?

Hades: I call these (Bleep)!

End Flashback

Axel: (Bleep)!

Demyx: Maybe we should talk about!

SQUARE ENIX CHARACTERS

Axel: No one had complaints about the food!

Flashback

Sephiroth: You call these bagels!

Some guy what do you call them

Sephiroth: What do I call them I call these Bagels!

End Flashback

Axel: See!

Demyx: No there's still more to the flashback!

Flashback

Sephiroth: I call these bagels and then I call them (Bleep)!

End Flashback

Axel: I HATE YOU GO TO...

Xigbar: Hello Xaldin ate all the ice cream so I'm stealing some thanks!

Demyx: Your welcome! So what were you saying!

Axel: Nevermind!

End of chap 2

A/n: They say they're making a KH3.


	3. Final chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own much! And yes Axel was right the bagels do taste like (Bleep)!

A/n: This is the last chapter! Yes I know it was short but I Ran out of Ideas!

Some guy: We now return to the fan fic!

Demyx: Okay let us agree not to talk about bagels...

Axel: That taste like (Bleep)!

Demyx: Well it's our last chap what should we talk about?

Axel: I know!

Technical Difficulties

Axel: It was hard to do some cutscenes because three things would happen when we tried to do them!

Demyx: Like this cuscene with Sora!

Cutscene

Saix: You all know hearts are...

Sora: (Snoring)

Saix: Sora wake up!

Sora: (Still snoring)

Saix: (BLEEP)!

End cutscene

Axel: Sometimes people on the set got died!

Cutscene

Xaldin: But I'd rather travel light what shall I leave behind Belle or the rose?

Belle: ( Elbows Xaldin takes the rose and runs)

Sora: Nice going Belle!

Belle: (Trips and the rose flies out of her hand and hits a kid wearing an orange coat)

Xaldin: OMG she killed Kenny!

Sora: You bastard!

End cutscene

Axel: Or people didn't stick to the script!

Cutscene

!SPOILER ALERT! possible spoiler!

Riku: I had given into the darkness!

Sora: Riku!

Riku: How am I going to face everyone?

Sora: Like this! ( Makes a funny face)

Riku: That's not funny seriously. You know what (Bleep) you! ( Stabs Sora with his keyblade)

End cutscene

Demyx: What should we talk about next?

Axel: We should say goodbye for now!

Demyx: In song?

Axel: In song.

All Organization members:Thanks for reading our fanfic  
Sad to tell you we got to go  
Grab your hat and head for the door  
In case you didn't notice, there ain't any more!  
If you like our Fic tell ev'ryone but...  
If you think it stinks, keep your big mouth shut!  
We're glad you came but we have to shout  
Adios, au revoir, wiedersehen, ta-ta-ta  
Goodbye...get lost...get out!

Axel and Demyx: It's over

The End

A/N: The song is from the producers if you didn't know!

Stay tuned for my upcoming KH Fan fics

The Organization goes to the laundromat

And

Axel and Demyx Go to Disney World

Good bye


End file.
